


Blame the Sailor Hat

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt looks so pure in that little sailor hat, and it's too much for Puck to resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Sailor Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutlet inspired by Kurt's sailor hat in 'To Sir with Love'. Song is 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett

Puck totally blames the sailor hat.

Not that the hat started things. No, that started with a soft hand on his arm and a soft voice saying, 'She's beautiful. She has your eyes.' And the idea that Kurt somehow connects 'beautiful' and 'Puck' in his head is cause for bemusement on Puck's part, at the very least. The best thing about it is that speculation about what Kurt is really thinking gives him a distraction from sleepless nights full of thoughts of all the things he's lost. Speculation leads to curiosity, which leads to occasionally tiptoeing across the line into strictly vanilla fantasizing.

Not that Puck has any plans of ever taking the things he's been thinking anywhere besides his own head.

The sailor hat ruins all of that.

 _Vanilla_ goes straight out the window and Puck's head is full of more _kink_ than he ever imagined.

He can barely concentrate while they're singing their ode to Mr. Schue. His position in the semi-circle of singers puts him in the perfect spot to sneak glances at the prissy male soprano. The sailor hat and white shirt make him look virginal and pure. Which is no doubt truth in advertising but Puck feels that Kurt putting it out there like that is just asking for it.

And but 'it' he means getting dirty. Getting down and dirty, and bad and nasty. Kurt on his knees in the mud, mouth swollen and red from sucking Puck's cock while Puck comes all over his face, and makes him leave it there all day. Kurt with that white shirt pulled off and Puck holding him down while he marks the white skin with scratches and bites. Kurt sprawled on his back, limber legs raised while he fucks himself on his fingers like a filthy little boy all the while moaning for Puck to fill him up. Kurt face down on some bed, with Puck grabbing his wrists to give him more leverage as he plunges inside Kurt's tight, sweet ass. Kurt afterwards, lazy and loose, all the prissiness fucked out of him.

Pictures flip through Puck's mind as they sing, each one more tempting than the next. But in every single snapshot, no matter what Puck does to him, Kurt keeps the sailor hat on.

Puck doesn't try to explain his hat obsession. He'd rather concentrate on trying to keep himself from leaping over the stage and onto the smaller boy. After the song is over, and the rest of Glee club files out of the auditorium, Puck stays on his stool, slowly gathering his composure.

When he's sure that he can stand without his dick making him walk funny, Puck walks over to the electric guitar sitting its stand and flips the switch to turn the amp on. He plucks a few chords, twisting the knobs to get the rawest and crudest sound possible. When he's happy with the snarl of the guitar, he goes into the first few lines of the song running through his head.

The door to the auditorium bangs open, and Puck looks up to find Kurt striding down the aisle, a determined look on his face. He finds Kurt's fierce-face far more interesting than he really should.

Puck can't stop his smirk. "What's up, Hummel?"

"You were staring. I demand an explanation."

Laughing, Puck moves into the refrain of the song.

 _I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you._

Kurt raises an eyebrow in surprise, but he doesn't say anything as Puck continues.

 _When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt._

I wanna do real bad things with you

Puck finishes the song, letting the reverb die away. He turns and puts the guitar back on the stand.

"Color me intrigued," Kurt says. "Was that aimed at me?"

"Yeah," Puck answers. "So? How about it?"

"Bad things? How bad are we talking?"

Puck laughs and reaching out, tugs on Kurt's hand until the other teen loses his balance and tumbles into Puck's lap.

"Very," Puck says, nipping at the delicate earlobe in front of his face.

Kurt relaxes slightly, leaning back against Puck's chest. "I suppose I should be grateful that you broke pattern for once and sang that in private instead of in front of the rest of the club."

"Is that a yes?"

"I believe so."

Kurt hops off his lap and waits expectantly. Puck pulls him up the aisle, his brain working quickly as he decides what to do with the delicious boy.

"Just out of curiosity," Kurt says, "what brought this on?"

"That fucking hat."

>>><<<

 

A few days later, and Glee Club is restored. Puck sits with Schue to serenade the other singers. Kurt's wearing another hat, and Puck is careful to keep his eyes off the kid. He sees Quinn tweak it out of the corner of his eye and smiles to himself. She has no idea how hot Kurt is in a hat . . . and nothing else. Kurt fixes the hat and then catches Puck's eye. Puck nearly fumbles a chord as he realizes that the enticing little brat wore it on purpose. He bends his head to the guitar to hide his smirk.

Kurt is his, and Puck can't wait to get him alone again. He wonders how many hats Kurt owns.


End file.
